Pirates of the Caribbean: Ariana's Destiny
by rahnawyns
Summary: My name is Ariana, but for the first seven years of my life I was known as "Girl"... Edit - I'm done writing this, sorry to those of you who sent me a PM.
1. Abandoned

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I _do _own my characters and the plot.**

* * *

By the way... there have been some changes made. If you have already read this, read it ALL again. I realized that what I was originally planning WOULD NOT WORK for what happened in the movie. If you wish to understand it, please re-read!

Pirates of the Caribbean: Ariana's Destiny

A POTC Fanfic

Chapter One: Abandoned

My name is Ariana, but for the first fourteen years of my life I was known as "Girl". I was a ward of William Aberly's, one of the richest men in London. I was told by Mrs. Freedman that before he acquired his fortune he was a kind soul, but I found that hard to believe. For all of his riches, he was the cruelest man I had ever had the misfortune to encounter. Becoming one of the wealthiest men in the city practically overnight changes a person, I suppose. Nobody knows exactly how he obtained his fortune, but I doubt anyone believes it was a legal transaction. The rumor I heard was that he struck a bargain with a pirate; a map of the Royal Treasury for half of the "earnings" the pirate made. All I know is he became rich less then a year after my parents abandoned me in front of Mr. Aberly's home. I expect that Mrs. Freedman is right, for I doubt anyone would leave their child in the care of William Aberly.

When I was five, Mrs. Freedman explained to me that she was not my real mother. Up until then, I had no idea that I had been abandoned at birth. When she told me, she gave me the only thing my parents had left with me; a small golden locket that I couldn't open, no matter how hard I tried. On the back of the locket was inscribed "To Elizabeth, from Jack." That was my only link to my parents. I was told to hide it from the other wards, advice I followed for fear it would be stolen. She also told me that my parents had left a letter for Mr. Aberly, but he had never shown it to anyone. Supposedly Mr. Aberly had read the letter, and then gave me and the locket to Mrs. Freedman to take of. "All he told me," she said, "was that your name was Ariana, and that I was to look after you."

After that day, I didn't look at my life the same way ever again. From then on, I was a ward, a nobody, an orphan in the eyes of the world. As I look back on those days, I realize something that I hadn't noticed when it was actually happening. Mrs. Freedman's action and feelings toward me never changed. Even after that day, she still treated me as her daughter. I see now that she did in fact love me, even though I am ashamed to admit I did not feel the same about her.

As soon as Mrs. Freedman broke the news, I moved out of her house to live with the other wards of Mr. Aberly's. They treated me with contempt at first, but that soon faded and friendships quickly bloomed. Joshua and Kathryn were my closest friends. Joshua's parents gave him up when he was five because polio had left him with a gimpy leg and his parents could not afford to take care of him. Kathryn was an orphan, for both of her parents were killed in a pirate raid when she was three. Mr. Aberly took both of them in out of the "kindness of his heart", or at least that's what he told the adults who questioned him. In reality, the only reason he had any wards at all was because they were cheaper then hiring servants to do work for him. But despite his reasoning, he still had many servants to do most of his jobs. After all, wards of his house left the day they turn 18 unless hired on as a servant. Every person on his household worked from dawn until dusk after they turned five and were old enough to sweep, dust, or do some other easy job. The only respite we got was on Sundays, when we were forbidden to work, according to the bible. Then again, we were forbidden to play as well. During those times we didn't have any work to do, Joshua, Kathryn, and I would go outside and make up stories, acting them out as we went along. It was a good distraction from the harsh realities of the real world.

It was on one of the rare afternoons when none of us had anything to do and we were playing outside when the first mysterious visitor turned up. Joshua, Kathryn, and I were in the middle of a sword fight when Joshua suddenly turned away and gestured urgently to us. Kathryn and I stopped, confused.

"What?" I whispered to Joshua.

"Look! Someone's here. I suppose they wish to see Mr. Aberly. But I've never seen him before. Have either of you?" He asked, pointing towards the man.

Kathryn and I shook our heads in denial.

"Well, why don't we get a closer look?" Joshua asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

I nodded eagerly, but I could tell that Kathryn was still wary.

"Come on, Kathryn! It's not everyday that someone new comes to visit." I said in an undertone.

As a matter of fact, it had been more then a month since a visitor had last come to call on Mr. Aberly. That had been Captain Jonathon Nehas, one of Mr. Aberly's only friends. He had apparently had "urgent news" for Mr. Aberly, but nobody I knew actually knew what Captain Nehas had said. There hadn't been anyone other than the milkman around since then.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, but followed Joshua and I, creeping towards the front door of William Aberly's mansion. As we got closer, I realized that the man was not alone as we had originally thought. Standing behind the man was a boy whom I assumed was about ten years old, which would make him a year older then I was. Just then, the front door opened and Joshua, Kathryn, and I dove to the ground behind a bush to hide. After a few minutes of talking with the man, Mr. Abery opened the door wider and let him in, peering around before he shut the door once more. I sat up and turned to the others.

"Who was that? And why did he have a child with him?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well, maybe he was giving him to Mr. Aberly." Kathryn suggested.

"I doubt that. Did you see what he was wearing? He must be rich! Why would a rich person bring their son to come speak with Mr. Abery?" Joshua countered.

I shrugged, for I really had no idea. The only way we would know would be…

"Well, why don't we go find out? It won't be that hard. All we would have to do is get to the parlor without anyone noticing, and then listen outside of the door." Joshua suggested.

"But, what about Mr. Sanders?" Kathryn asked hopelessly.

Mr. Sanders was the foreman of Mr. Aberly's estate; meaning, he looked after the servants and the wards. If he caught us sneaking around and spying on Mr. Aberly, we would be in a lot of trouble. Most everyone in the household tried to be good, for although Mr. Aberly was not allowed by the government to have wards or servants be whipped, the governor was greedy enough to "not see" things if he was paid enough for it. Neither Kathryn, Joshua, nor I had ever been whipped, but we knew a few of the older wards and servants who had suffered at the hands of the malicious foreman.

"Let's hope we don't get caught." Joshua said grimly, and that was that.

We were going to find out what happened, no matter the cost to us. An opportunity this interesting was too good to pass up.

The three of us walked back into the house, talking as though we were merely bored with playing outside and where going back to the room. Once we had gotten inside, instead of going up the stairs to the room where the ward's all lived, we went left down the hallway to the parlor. Quietly, Joshua peered around every corner before we came out into the open. I could see that Kathryn was terrified; she knew as well as I what would most likely happen if we were caught.

We got to the parlor door without being caught, luck, it seemed, was on our side. I warily pressed my ear up against the door and tried to hear what was being said.

"… take the boy… must find Jack and Elizabeth… leaving now… back before Will…" I heard a strange voice say. I assumed it was the man that was visiting Mr. Aberly.

Just then, my heart froze. Jack and Elizabeth. To Elizabeth, from Jack. I involuntarily reached up and placed a hand where my locket lay tucked under my shirt. Could it be?

"…-day then." I heard Mr. Aberly say.

My eyes widened, and I backed up hurriedly from the door. Gesturing eagerly to Joshua and Kathryn, I started running down the hallway, praying that they would know enough to follow. I was halfway down the corridor when I heard the parlor door open. Cursing quietly to myself, I ducked into the first open door that I saw, hoping I was fast enough to escape Mr. Aberly's gaze.

It turned out that I had been quick enough to run… but Joshua and Kathryn hadn't.

"What are you two doing outside of my parlor door?" Mr. Aberly thundered loud enough for me to know that Joshua and Kathryn were in serious trouble.

"We… um… we were…" I heard Kathryn start timidly.

"We were coming inside and going to the kitchen to see if we could find anything to eat." Joshua put in quickly.

Mr. Aberly raised his eyebrow.

"And why were you running down the hallway away from the kitchen?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, we were afraid you would get mad at us for filching the food." Joshua replied eagerly.

"What did you… filch?" Mr. Aberly questioned.

Joshua didn't know what to say. I knew that neither he nor Kathryn had any food at all on their person, and if they couldn't find a way to back up their story, they were going to be in even more trouble.

"We… ate it already." Kathryn offered.

I could tell that Mr. Aberly was getting more doubtful of their story by the second. I had to find a way to help them. Looking around at the room I had randomly ducked into, I was surprised to find that it was the dining room. To my good fortune, a plate of sweet potato rolls on the table caught my eye. I knew how to save Joshua and Kathryn. Running over the plate, I grabbed three of the rolls and came running down the hallway to the surprise of Mr. Aberly, Joshua, Kathryn, and the stranger and the boy.

"It's true! See? We took the rolls, and when we heard the door open, they handed them to me because they knew I could run the fastest." I held out the rolls for Mr. Aberly to see.

I could tell he didn't believe me, but he had no way to disprove my story.

"In that case… no dinner tonight, give me the rolls, and take the boy up to the ward's room." Mr. Aberly said, snatching the rolls out my hand with one hand and shoving the boy to me with the other.

The boy looked up to me with deep brown eyes that were full of tears, and Mr. Aberly quickly shooed us away.

"Thanks Ariana." Joshua said with a deep sigh as soon as we were out of hearing.

I shrugged.

"No problem. I couldn't let you guys get into all the trouble." I replied. "But… not now." I said, with a meaningful glance at the boy walking a few paces behind us.

Kathryn and Joshua nodded simultaneously, and we walked in silence the rest of the way.


	2. Discovery

Chapter Two

When we reached the attic, also called the ward's room, we sat down with sighs of relief. The boy hesitated, but sat down as well.

"So… what's your name?" I asked cheerfully, while trying to figure out the best way to pry information out of the kid.

"Alexander." He replied carefully.

"I'm Ariana. This is Joshua and Kathryn." I introduced the three of us, gesturing to the others in turn.

"So what are you doing here? And who was that man that brought you? Your father?" Joshua asked Alexander curiously.

Alexander stiffened.

"No. That man was not my father. He is my guardian. I am here to stay for at most year, while my guardian goes off in search of… old friends." Alexander did not say anything more.

"How old are you, anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Eight. You?" He asked, encompassing all of us in that one question.

"I'm seven. Joshua and Kathryn are both eight as well." I replied.

"Why did your father not take you here?" Kathryn asked quietly.

"If you must know, I have never seen my father." Alexander answered.

"Well, why not your mother then?" Joshua questioned.

"I don't have any memories of her. Apparently she left after I was born. I have lived with my guardian my whole life."

"So you're an orphan, then?" I asked.

"My parents are alive."

"Then why have you never seen them?" I continued.

"I don't know."

"Who is your guardian?" Joshua asked, curious.

"His name is Joshamee Gibbs ."

"Why…" That's as far as I got.

"Who? What? Why? What is this, an interrogation? Why do you all care so much? Just leave me alone! I don't want to be here, you know. I don't want to have never have seen my parents. I wish had never decided to go find stupid Jack and Elizabeth. I just…" It was too much.

Alexander burst into tears and slid back down to the floor, as he had stood up in anger during his outburst. I slowly crawled over to him.

"Look… I'm sorry. It was just… I think the people your guardian is going to find might be my parents. See?" With that, I pulled my locket out from under my clothes and showed the engraving on the back to him.


	3. Plan

Chapter Three: Escape

Chapter Three: Escape

"To Elizabeth… from Jack." Alexander said slowly.

"Whoa. Where'd you get that?" Joshua asked, eyes wide.

"Mrs. Freedman gave it to me the same time she told me she wasn't my real mother. I think Elizabeth and Jack are my parents. Don't you think so?" I asked the others eagerly.

Kathryn shrugged.

"Well, I suppose so. But there have to be ton of Elizabeth's and Jack's. How do we know that the one that… what's your guardian's name again?" Kathryn directed the question to Alexander.

"Joshamee Gibbs."

"Right. Anyway, how do we know that the people Mr. Gibbs is searching for are the same ones inscribed on the back of your locket?" Kathryn continued.

My face fell.

"Well… I guess we don't really. But think about it. What is the chance that Mr. Aberly knows two different sets of Jack and Elizabeth's? After all, this Mr. Gibbs wouldn't have come here to talk to Mr. Aberly if Mr. Aberly had no connection to the pair at all, right? And my parents… abandoned me here as well. It all fits!" I concluded with an ecstatic cry.

I looked at the others to see if they agreed with me.

"Well… I must say it does make sense. But even if you are right, it doesn't matter. It's not like it changes anything." Joshua replied.

"Oh yes it does. I'm not staying here a moment longer if there is any chance at all that I can find my parents. I hate this place! I hate Mr. Aberly, and Mr. Sanders, and the fact that we have to work all the time. I'm leaving. Now… who's coming with me?" This burst out of me, for it was something I had been longing to say all of my life.

"I am." Alexander replied firmly.

I gave him a small smile and turned to the others.

"Joshua?" I asked hopefully.

I could tell he wasn't sure what to do. After all, his parents were most likely still alive as well, if they hadn't starved to death by then.

"I'll come." He said after a few moments of thought. "I don't have any connection to this Jack and Elizabeth at all, but I will come. Anything to get away from this place. Perhaps I can find someone who will take me on as an apprentice. It's unlikely, but more possible then it would be if I stayed here."

I looked at Kathryn, and I could see the doubt in her eyes.

"I'm… staying." She said softly.

I knew that there wasn't anything I could do to force her decision, and I could see the anguish behind her dark blue eyes. She wanted to come, I could tell. Kathryn had always been the timid one. It might be better for her to stay here. But… Mr. Aberly would get mad when he found out we had left. I didn't want him, or Mr. Sanders, taking that anger out on Kathryn. She knew what I was thinking.

"You didn't tell me anything. You knew I wouldn't want to go, and you left one night while I was sleeping." Kathryn explained.

I nodded once, and it was done.

We were leaving that night.

As I outlined the plan for escape to Joshua and Alexander, I saw that Kathryn had left the room.

"Tell me one more time why we aren't sharing all this with Kathryn?" Joshua asked me for what had to be the twentieth time.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What Kathryn doesn't, she can't tell." I replied simply.

"But she wouldn't ever betray us!" Joshua countered.

"You don't know what she would do if Mr. Aberly or Mr. Sanders… well, you know." I replied. "We just can't take any chances."

"She's right you know." Alexander put in.

Joshua frowned, but didn't question my reasoning any more after that.

When we finally had out escape plan perfected, I looked at Joshua and Alexander. I could tell that Alexander had no regrets at all about leaving; after all, he had only been here for one day. He was still angry at Mr. Joshamee Gibbs, that was plain to see.

Joshua, on the other hand, still seemed a bit nervous. I knew why he was coming; anything was better then this. But then again, how would I truly know? It's not like I had ever been anywhere else.

"Joshua… do you remember life before you came here? When you still lived with your mother and father?" I asked him.

He gave a start at my apparently random question, but got that look on his face he gets when in deep thought.

"Well… sort of. I remember how worried my parents would get. I remember how I hardly ever had enough to eat. I was always hungry. But… I also remember laughter. And having people say 'I love you.'" He answered thoughtfully.

"So, will it be worth it to leave?" I questioned.

"Yes." He said firmly. "Although we might not have had enough food back then, I don't have much food now, do I? And besides, that feeling of love…" That was all he would say.

I nodded slowly. I didn't have any real experience with actual family, but Mrs. Freedman had been like a mother to me. I know that I would have given up anything to experience that feeling of love.

"Well then. I suppose its time to start. Joshua, Alexander, you two know what to do. I'll meet you back here."

With that, we were off to start preparing for our escape.


	4. Escape

**I will be away at camp from Sunday, July 6 to Saturday, July 12 so there will be NO updates in that time. I will try to write the next chapter during free time at camp, and will most likely update Sunday, July 13 or Monday the 14th. Sorry about that! **

* * *

Chapter Four: Escape

Before we were actually able to escape, we had to wait until nightfall. That gave us a few hours to acquire everything we would need. The boys were gathering food, and I was trying to garner a map. I had absolutely no idea how I was going to accomplish that, but it was definitely worth a shot. A map would make this whole entire escapade much easier. Alexander said he knew how to get places, but I figured we should take precautions. It wouldn't be much of an adventure if we got lost right after leaving. Just then, I had an idea. I could get Mrs. Freedman to give me a map! I knew she had a few, for I remembered seeing them back when I lived with her.

I raced off to find Mrs. Freedman. When I reached her room, I knocked softly on the door.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Freedman's voice asked.

"It's me, Ariana!" I answered cheerfully.

"Why, come on in child." She called.

I opened her door and walked into her room. I hadn't been in there for a long time, but it hadn't changed at all. The whitewashed walls were bare, and a small cot was in the back right corner of the room. Her dresser was against the wall next to the bed, and a small table with two chairs was in the other corner of the room. Small trinkets lay on top of the dresser, mementos of her life before she came to work at Mr. Aberly's.

"Hello Mrs. Freedman!" I greeted her.

"Ariana! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" She questioned.

I had thought about how I was going to get a map from her, and I thought that I had figured it out.

"Well, me and Joshua have a bet going, but we need a need a map to settle it. I remembered that you have a couple of maps, and we were wondering if we could borrow one of them for a while." I answered earnestly.

Mrs. Freedman looked me in the eyes.

"That's not the real reason you need a map, is it." She stated.

I bit my lip, and quickly shook my head in denial. How did she know? Most importantly, would she tell Mr. Aberly?

"I knew this would happen ever since Alexander Turner showed up, so I set these apart for you. I will not tell Mr. Aberly." She continued, walking over to her dresser and grabbing a cloth bag from the top.

"In this bag is a map, as well as some money. I'm getting old, and I don't need it anymore. I believe that you can put it to better use. Oh, and I almost forgot." She said, turning back to the dresser and grabbing something else. "Here is the letter that was left with you when you were abandoned."

My eyes widened, and I quickly grabbed the letter out of her hand.

"You… you lied to me. You said you had never read the letter, much less have it!" I said angrily.

"Hush, child! I'm not supposed to have it. Mr. Aberly threw it away after he read it. I snuck it out of the garbage can. You were never supposed to read it, even though… well, I'll let you see that yourself. Just, take the stuff. You and Alexander will need it." She replied soothingly.

"You mean me, Alexander, and Joshua." I corrected.

Now it was Mrs. Freedman's turn to be surprised.

"Joshua is going with you?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, he says anything is better then staying here."

"Oh, child. If only that were true…"

With that, Mrs. Freedman ushered me out of the room, and I only had time to say thank you before she shut the door behind me.

I walked slowly back to the attic, wondering what she meant. Both Joshua and I believed that anything was better then being a "ward" in the home of Mr. Aberly. Could there really be worse places? It didn't matter. We weren't planning on going to any of those.

When I got to the room, I saw that Joshua and Alexander were already in there… and they had a cloth bag as well, that looked to be full. I sat the bag I had been holding down next to theirs.

"What's all that? And what took you so long?" Joshua questioned.

Meanwhile, Alexander had been looking through the cloth bag Mrs. Freedman had given me. He had pulled out a smaller bag and was looking through it, eyes wide.

"Where did you get this money from?" Alexander asked.

"Money? Ariana, you have some explaining to do. Please tell me you didn't steal this." Joshua pleaded.

"No, I didn't steal it. Mrs. Freedman gave it to me. She knows what we are going to do. And look what else she gave me." I pulled the letter out of my pocket where I had put it.

"What's that?" Alexander asked, confused.

"This is the letter that my parents- Jack and Elizabeth- left with me when they left me here. Maybe it will explain everything." I replied.

I carefully opened up the letter and read it aloud.

_William Aberly,_

_This is Ariana. It is mine and Jack's hope that you can take care of her until we are able to return. If we do not return by the time she is six, you are not to tell her anything about her parentage, just tell her she was abandoned and that you have no idea who her parents are. The truth would only hurt her._

_Jack and I are off to search for… you know what. If we do come back, we will give you some in return for taking care of our daughter._

_One more thing… if Joshamee Gibbs turns up with Alexander Turner, do not let Alexander stay here. He and Ariana might get together and discover things they should not. And knowledge without fact is a powerful, hurtful thing. Oh, and you know where Will Turner is. Gibbs does as well, although I do not think Alexander will. Nor will Alexander know who his mother is. If they do turn up, do not Alexander either of these things. It is my wish._

_We are about to leave. Thank you._

_Elizabeth and Jack Sparrow_

_P.S. Jack says to remember its "Captain" Jack Sparrow to you. Oh, and by the way, give this locket to Ariana if we don't return. _

I folded the letter back up and looked at Alexander and Joshua.

"Well… I guess my Jack and Elizabeth and your Jack and Elizabeth are the same Jack and Elizabeth." Alexander said. "But, this means Mr. Gibbs does know my parents. So does this Mr. Aberly."

" And it means I know my last name now. Ariana Sparrow… And you are Alexander Turner. Did you know your last name?" I replied.

"

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Joshua put it. "If Alexander hadn't stayed, neither of you would ever have found anything out about your parents at all. But before we talk anymore… why did Mrs. Freedman have this letter? And why did she give you money and a map?"

"She said she stole it from Mr. Aberly's waste basket. And she apparently put this stuff together as soon as Alexander turned up. I don't think she will tell anybody, though. She treated me like her daughter when I was first here. Mother's don't betray their daughters." I replied.

"What do you mean? Your mother, my mother betrayed us! Your mother told Mr. Aberly to never tell you about your parentage unless she and Jack came back! And my mother left after I was born. Mothers can betray their children just as well as anyone else can." Alexander burst out.

I knew he was right, but I didn't want to admit it.

"Are we still going to go?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

Alexander gave a nod.

"Of course we are! Why wouldn't we? I mean, it would be a waste of all this good food!" Joshua said; smiling as he showed me the contents of the bag he and Alexander had brought back.

My eye's widened. The two of them had brought back more food then I had ever dreamed was possible.

"How did you get all that?" I asked, curious to know.

"We filched it. I don't think the cooks will say anything. They know that we had to skip dinner tonight, they'll just think that's what this is for." Joshua replied.

That made sense.

"So, when do we leave?" Alexander asked me.

I looked outside to see that twilight had fallen.

"Soon. An hour at most." I replied.

"Can we go tell Kathryn good-bye?" Joshua asked timidly.

"Of course. But… where is Kathryn?" I asked, as I realized she still hadn't come back to the room.

Joshua shrugged, and the two of us left the room in search of her. Alexander stayed behind to watch out stuff.

We wandered around the house, and were surprised when we didn't find her anywhere.

"We'll have to go without saying good-bye if we don't find her in the next ten minutes." I finally told Joshua.

Joshua nodded, but I could see that he wanted to say farewell to Kathryn, no matter what it took.

A few minutes later, we found her outside, sitting up in a tree sobbing quietly to herself.

"Kathryn?" Joshua called up hesitantly.

She looked down, and a smile lit up her face.

"Hello! Joshua, Kathryn… did you two decide not to… you-know-what tonight after all?" She asked hopefully.

I shook my head in denial.

"We came to say good-bye."

"Oh." Kathryn replied.

She slowly climbed down from the tree and stood in front of us. Her eyes were red and puffy, and I bet she had been crying ever since she learned we would be leaving her.

"Kathryn… good…good… I can't do this! I'm not going with you, Ariana. There's nothing for me anyway. And I just can't leave Kathryn here by herself. You and Alexander go. Find Elizabeth and Jack. I'm staying here." Joshua cried out.

He started to sob as well.

I bowed my head.

"If you're sure. Good-bye, Kathryn. I will find a way to see you again someday. You too, Joshua. I'll come back and find you." I told them.

I could feel my eyes grow hot, and I knew I would start crying if I didn't leave soon.

Just then, Alexander came up behind me.

"There you guys are! We have to leave now." He said.

He was carrying both of the cloth bags, and he handed the one with the map and money in it to me.

"Joshua isn't coming." I told Alexander quietly.

He looked surprised for a moment, but then nodded.

"All right. Good-bye Joshua, Kathryn." The parting didn't affect him, because he hadn't known them for more then a day.

"Good-bye Ariana, Alexander." Kathryn and Joshua whispered together.

"Good-bye."

With that, Alexander and I were off. Although I didn't know it then, that would be the last time I ever set eyes on the place I grew up.


	5. This is it

Hey everyone! I'm sorry to end like this, but I would like you all to know that I do not planning on finishing this anytime soon.

It's just not working out for me, sorry.



If you liked my work, here is the Fanfic that I am working on now.

.net/s/4759241/1/Pendragon_The_Final_Stand

It is called Pendragon: The Final Stand, and is a Pendragon/Harry Potter crossover.

I would love it if you would all stand by my side! :D  
Thank you one and all for being a faithful follower of PotCAD, although in the end it just didn't work out.

So long!

Hope to see you over on my next fic!

~Macella


End file.
